Signs in the Dirt
by vV-Knight of Blood-Vv
Summary: A future AU where you submit information to the government and you're told who is in your quadrants. But what if that's not who you want? Karkat/Kanaya eventual John/Kat (along with other ships)
1. Chapter 1

AN- Hey its me again, finally have another post! If anyone ever read my stuff in the first place... ah well I don't really care. I hope you guys like! Its based off a dream I had... anyways I don't own the characters!

* * *

You are Karkat Vantas, its the middle of your senior year and people are starting to change. Not the growing up changes (no those are boring). I mean the changes in how they behave. The things I would notice, how they act towards others. Kanaya has been hanging out with some blonde girl from her writing class. They are together a lot more often than she is with you. There is a boy in your history class that has been staring at you often enough for you to notice from your corner. Dave has been less of an annoying prick to you. It is just weird, perhaps they are making a last ditch attempt to find a temporary quadrant-filler. Anyways there is history-boy right now. Perhaps he was the nerve to talk to y- oh guess not, there he goes. Bye fuckass, go back to Strider. Maybe you should find out his name so you don't just call him history-boy. I start to walk towards the two human boy's lunch table and sit down. "HEY FUCKASS, YEAH YOU FROM HISTORY. WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" he sighs and answers "the name is John Egbert. what do you want Karkat?" "NOTHING FUCKASS JUST WONDERED WHY YOU WERE STARING AT ME FOR THE LAST COUPLE OF WEEKS LIKE I AM THE HAPPIEST THING THAT STUMBLED INTO YOUR LIFE." he blushes and starts to stutter an apology when Dave cuts him off "why would you stare at this douche john. all he does is shout, cuss and ignore everyone" you don't respond except to glare at him, trying to find his eyes behind his shades. John blushes more and he gets up to leave "uh sorry guys my stomach is hurting ill be right back!" you watch him leave shocked. "dude you realize he isn't into guys? leave him alone." Dave chases after him and you sit there until the bell rings, totally confused. You rush to your next class and spend it drawing giraffes in your notebook.

**-a couple weeks later-**

It's history class and your drawing again before class starts when you hear the bell ring and someone slip into the seat next to you. Who the hell would come back and sit with you in the back corner of the class? "uh Karkat? what are you drawing?" he whispers over to you. Oh my gog it is that fuckass Egbert. What the hell does HE want? "NOTHING, WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I whisper-speak back as I close my notebook on the heart and spade I was drawing. "Dave is having a party tonight and i was wondering if you would like to come with me..." I look over incredulously at him and turn away when I feel my face heat up. "UH... I GUESS? I AM NOT DOING ANYTHING SO SURE. I'LL COME WITH YOU ON THIS STUPID ADVENTURE TO STRIDERS." I shake my head wondering why I would agree to this. He just smiles and grabs my hand leaving a crumpled note in it. I pull back quickly, nearly hissing at him then I read the note 'ectoBiologist i'll be on pesterchum waiting' I glare at him and pay attention to the class for once. All of this I knew already, trolls only go to school because that is what people my age do. I was school-fed when I was a wriggler. After my classes were finished spewing their moo-beast shit I practically ran to my car and drove home as fast as I could. I quickly took a shower and changed into my favorite grey jeans and cancer t-shirt, my symbol. Brushing my teeth and hair took longer than normal but I eventually stumbled out of the bathroom and checked my trollian. The chatbox had no new messages so I type in the name you gave me, ectoBiologist. A new chatbox opens and I start typing

carcinoGeneticist started trolling ectoBiologist at 4:13

CG: HEY IS THIS YOU EGBERT?

EB: hey is this you Karkat?!

EB: cg?

I stare at the screen a couple of minutes before realizing he was talking to me then respond quickly

CG: YEAH THIS IS ME. WHAT TIME ARE YOU PICKING ME UP?

CG: WAIT... DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHERE I LIVE?

EB: you kinda live right down the street from me

EB: actually here look about four houses down! im out on the front lawn

CG: WHAT?

I get up and run to the window and look out, what do you know... 4 houses down John is out there kicking around a soccer ball. I run back to the computer and type again.

CG: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

EB: kicking a ball around...

EB: it would be funner with a partner!

CG: YOU WOULD LIKE THAT NOW WOULDN'T YOU BULGESNIFF.

CG: …

CG: FINE. I'LL BE OVER SOON

EB: yay! see you soon!

ectoBiologist is now offline

You run downstairs and put on your black converse hightops then run down the street to his house. "NOW WHAT?" he laughs and passes you the ball. You kick it back and forth for a bit before he rushes over and starts getting more into the game. You struggle to get it over to his front step and defend your space. What could he possibly want from playing with you? "hey Karkat what's your last name? I don't really know much about you except that you and Dave don't get along." That's what he wants. To get to know you... you hesitate before telling him. "VANTAS. MY NAME IS KARKAT VANTAS." Why would he care... better to not go down that road right now. Tomorrow is registration day, you can't lose yourself now! You can't get too personal with this... human! I look up from the ball to see him smiling at you. "now was that so hard?" Aren't you going to stop? Guess not. "GUESS NOT... ANYWAYS WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW ME SO BADLY ENOUGH TO TAKE ME ON A... TAKE ME TO STRIDERS PARTY?" He obviously noticed you rethink that and he frowns a little and stops kicking the ball. "you seemed like the type i could trust and get to know. someone i wanted to be friends with before tomorrow. i know itll be another week after that until we find out who we are paired with but... i want to have more friends than my four and my sisters four..." I nod and sigh. "ALRIGHT YOU HAVE A POINT. WHEN DOES THE PARTY START?" "i think he said i could bring you over at six, its five thirty so we should probably leave soon." I nod again and pick up the ball, we go inside and put it away. He rushes to the bathroom to brush his teeth then we head out to his car. The drive there was near silent and we go up to the Striders apartment in the same fashion. Dave welcomes John in but ignores you for the most part except to say "hey vantas." you respond coldly "strider." He walks back into a room and comes back in a red suit and music blasting through the apartment. I end up getting lost in the sea of people that show up and make my way to the kitchen, there are way too many people for my taste. Later on I notice a familiar face in the crowd. The bright red shades and the teal tongue gave her away. She slides into the kitchen and gives you that shit eating grin. "H3Y K4RKL3S! D1DNT TH1NK 1D SM3LL YOU H3R3. 1 THOUGHT YOU H4T3D TH3 D4V3 HUM4N OR 4M 1 WRONG?" "NO TEREZI I STILL HATE HIM AS PLATONICALLY AS EVER BUT I GOT INVITED BY HIS FRIEND. THE BLUE BOY? HIS NAME IS JOHN" I could barely hear her over Striders 'sick beats'. Not that I really wanted to hear her. "WHY ARE YOU HERE ANYWAYS? YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY BE SO FUCKING PSYCHOTIC TO BE FRIENDS WITH THAT DOUCHE?" She just nods and sticks out her tongue. I roll my eyes, of course she is. "WH4T OF TH4T JOHN HUM4N? H3 SOUNDS D3L1C1OUS!" She pauses to think. "WH1CH R3M1NDS M3 TH4T 1 H4V3NT H4D 4 T4ST3 OF YOU Y3T. YOUR R3D BLOOD IS 4LMOST 4S SW33T 4S TH31RS!" It is beyond time to abscond Karkat! GET THE FUCK OUT NOW! I try to sneek around behind her and escape into the crowd when I hear John calling my name again. I run out of the kitchen and to him as quickly as possible. "THANK YOU FUCKASS. YOU JUST GOT ME OUT OF A FACE LICKING NIGHTMARE." He looks at me confused then takes my hand. "wanna dance?!"


	2. Chapter 2

AN- This is still just one days worth of typing! Aren't you bros proud! Actually im still irritated cause the reason im writing this is cause the dream didn't have an ending... yup ttyl bros! -victoriousVagabond

* * *

I stare at him incredulously, about to protest, when he pulls me out of the mob and to the dance floor. I, of course, had only danced alone in my room to my music. So when I was suddenly put on the spot (sort of) by him I panicked. Freezing up I stared at him angrily then I slowly relax and start to move to the beat. I have no choice but to trust him to not make me look stupid. He grins and starts dancing along too, I take his hand and spin and come back to him and send him off the same way. I notice he looks as nervous as I am as I focus on his eyes. Slowly I get into the rhythm and my nervousness fades. The song ends abruptly and I do a final pose with John wrapped in my arms. Claps and catcalls resound as I back off the floor and out into the hallway, letting go of him in the process. I slump against the wall and slide to the ground, exhausted and embarrassed. The door squeaks as it opens and none other than Dave motherfucking Strider steps out into the hall and closes the door behind him. "yo. karkles. look i saw the look on your guy's faces. he has been acting weird the last couple of weeks, ever since you two met he has been awkward around me. dude. tomorrow is registration. dont you dare break his heart, because if you do i swear onto SBaHJ i will kill you." He nods and turns to leave then says quietly, "oh and by the way, nice dancing. you really rocked the floor tonight." He smirked and walked back in, probably to go show off his super DJ skills to all the small-minded monkeys in there. I walk down the stairs and start thinking about tomorrow. Who am I going to be paired with? Does the system even allow human/troll relationships?! What if I don't get him? No. He can't like me! Dave said he wasn't a homosexual! Whatever the heck that means... It means he isn't interested. Wait a second. You are going to have to face him sooner or later, he is your ride home after all! You could call Kanaya I guess... I pull out my phone and glance through the list of contacts and pull up GA

carcinoGeneticist started trolling grimAuxilliatrix at 9:36

huh is it really that late?

CG: KANAYA? ARE YOU THERE?

GA: Yes Karkat, I Am Here.

GA: What Do You Want?

CG: I... IM AT A PARTY WITH SOMEONE I MET AT SCHOOL.

GA: Thats Nice Karkat.

GA: I Am Rather Busy Right Now So Get On With It

CG: I MAY NEED A RIDE HOME... I WILL TELL YOU IF ITS FOR CERTAIN

You put down your phone and look up to see John running down the stairs. Oh gog. "karkat that was GREAT! I had so much fun!" well glad your happy asshat... "WELL I DID TOO I GUESS. CAN WE GO? THERE WERE WAY TOO MANY PEOPLE THERE FOR MY TASTE." "yeah me too, lets go!" he reaches for my hand but I pull away and start down the stairs to his car, staying quiet. We drove back to his house and I said goodnight to him and walked to my hive. Climbing upstairs slowly, I dreaded tomorrows examination. I walked into my room and kicked off my clothes and sunk into the refreshingly cool goo of my recuperacoon, craving the relaxation.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning, tired from having horrorterrors all of last night. The sopor slime didn't help much to block out the nightmares. You were worrying all night about who you'd be shipped with. I stand up and go to the ablution trap and shower off all the slimy green goo. My clothes pretty much stay the same every day, I have multiple sets of grey jeans and black cancer t-shirts. Quickly changing into them I set out to clean up my hive. Hours later after I finish scrubbing the food preparation room and the bathroom I eat a late lunch. Grabbing my car keys and wallet I set out for Kanaya's hive. We stay pretty much silent except for some idle chit chat like 'how are you' and 'are you nervous?' as we drive to the government building. I park and she takes my hand and looks at me "Karkat I Must Tell You. I Have Been Doing Research On This Process For Months. You Have To Be Honest In All Their Questions. They Do This For Control. Good Luck And Do Not Get Scared." With that she lets go and gets out, straight faced. I follow her lead and we walk up the polished marble steps to the glass doors and walk in. Soon her name is called and she disappears down a hallway to the left. Not 3 minutes later my name is called and I get up nervously and follows a nurse down a hall to the right. I could tell this was not going to be pleasant. She leads me to an empty hospital-like room and I sit on the bed quietly assessing my surroundings. A man in all white comes in and sits in the corner, another troll with medium length curly horns and eyes tinted olive. He clears his throat and starts rattling off questions. "name""KARKAT VANTAS" "age""9 SWEEPS" "blood color" you pause before answering "CANDY RED" he glances up then returns to the clipboard "favorite color" I look at him confused "UH RED I GUESS? I DONT REALLY HAVE ONE" he nods and looks up "now here, fill out the rest of the form. I have another troll to take care of. When your done give it to the lady up front" with another nod he walks out and I sit there confused. The questions seemed random and unimportant until I turned to the next page. "Address" "dream home" "height" "weight" you get up and measure both of the last two and scribble them in. when you hit the bottom of the page you find the more in depth questions "why is your favorite color _?" and then boxes to answer. You fill them out carefully until you find the last one. "what happens when you disobey the system?" you know the answer that they want to hear. the one everyone has drilled into their heads, if you disobey you will pay. She loves to do those sort of things. You scribble in the saying but start to worry. What does she want from you? I mean even though the humans all have red blood and its your friend ruling she still wants order. I walk out and hand the clipboard to the lady at the counter. She takes it and I leave and meet Kanaya in the car. "You Took A Long Time Karkat, Was Something Wrong?""NO ITS FINE DONT WORRY" I start up the car and drop her off at her house with a quick hug goodbye. I turn to my phone once I arrive back at my hive. ectoBiologist is offline... even with that I decide to walk over to his hive and see if hes home.


	4. Chapter 4

Knocking quietly I hear him rush from the upstairs to answer "coming!" The door opens and a happy but nervous John appears. "HAVE YOU ALREADY TAKEN THE TEST?" "yeah have you?" "JUST FINISHED" "i know im not supposed to ask how it went but... how are you? scary right..." He frowns and steps out of the doorway as I walk in. "NOT REALLY, I WAS FINE. WEIRD QUESTIONS..." "yup..." An awkward silence follows and I cough once and smirk. "SO IS THERE ANYONE YOU ARE HOPING TO GET?" he pauses and blushes shaking his head no. I nod in acknowledgement and sigh. "ARE YOU BUSY TONIGHT?" "no not really... hey would you like to watch a few movies with me!? we could have a sleepover!" I think for a few minutes and then smirk again "ALRIGHT I'LL BITE EGBERT. I'LL COME TO YOUR WEIRD LITTLE GET-TOGETHER" He practically explodes with excitement. "YAY! this is going to be so much FUN!" "WOAH WOAH WOAH. LET ME GO GET MY TOOTHBRUSH AND STUFF OKAY? IT'LL TAKE LIKE... 10 MINUTES?" I start to back outside when he follows, "can i come with? i haven't seen the inside of your house yet!" "FINE JUST DONT TOUCH ANYTHING. I MEAN IT. THERE IS SOME DEADLY SHIT IN THERE." He just nods happily and follows me out. As we walk I look up at the moons. The purple and green balls of light in the sky illuminating us both. I shrug and walk up to my house and rush about gathering things i'll need. John wanders around and explores. He seemed more interested in your room than anything else though, he stares at the recuperacoon confused. "whats this?" "RECUPERACOON, DON'T YOU HAVE ONE?""no what is it for?" "UH SLEEPING. IT KEEPS THE BLOODTHIRSTY AND MORBID THOUGHTS AWAY WHEN WE SLEEP" "huh cool i guess. i wonder if humans can sleep in it too!" "MAYBE." He smiles and we walk downstairs, me with a knapsack on my back. We run back to his house and up to his room where I immediately jump on his bed and he puts some random movie into the player then joins me. I have done this sort of things many times before with him. His shitty action movies, my... diverse romcoms. The intro to Con Air pops up and I groan. "AGAIN?!" He laughs and responds "yeah its my favorite!" "FINE BUT I AM GOING TO GO CHANGE INTO PAJAMAS BEFORE THIS." I get up and grab a pair of pajama pants out of my bag and walk to the bathroom and change. I walk back slowly gaining confidence and then walk in and sit down as if nothing happened. John stares a little bit as I walk in, shock written across his face. I relax and wrap up in blankets falling in and out of sleep, thankfully I don't have too many nightmares when I'm over at his house. When I wake up John has an arm around my waist and I'm snuggled into his chest. Panicked I back up but then try and not wake him up. I sort of just sit there until he wakes up, luckily only a few minutes later thanks to my thrashing. He notices the way we're positioned and freaks out, nearly falling out of bed. I blush a little and look to him nervously. "THIS NEVER HAPPENED." he just slowly nods in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

AN- okay. holy shit bros. yesterday I went like writing crazy and wrote all that and it got 46 views! im all like WHUUUT? so now that I know people actually like, give a fuck about the shit I write id like to see some reviews bros! thanks a bunch for reading! -victoriousVagabond

* * *

I walk out of the room and bring my bag with me to the bathroom. "I'M TAKING A SHOWER FUCKASS. HOPE YOU DON'T CARE." Hot water soon pours over my bare skin and I start to calm down and relax for once. It's only a week left! Maybe I could get paired with him! I mean... things could work out right? No he is too annoying and cheerful for me! Humming makes it's way to my ears and I listen to the sound of John in his room humming and singing to something, he must be playing a game or something. I try to shake it off but end up listening more, then slowly I sing along to a song I recognize. Quietly at first but growing in volume until i'm sure he can hear me. I get out and grab a towel, wrap up and walk back to his room. He jumps a little shocked when I walk in and pauses the game. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" "oh uh it's called just dance 2! I think its rather fun!" With that his eyes dart back to the screen and he starts dancing again. Wow I guess thats how he kept up with me, he is GOOD. Wait, no what am I saying?! He is terrible adorable asshat that needs to go shove his bulge in a whirling blade pitcher and turn it on. I shake my head and rummage through my bag again for clothes to change into. Shit. I forgot to grab some... "UH EGBERT I FORGOT TO GRAB CLOTHES TO CHANGE INTO. COULD I BORROW SOME?" "sure karkat! They are in my dresser over there" he points and I walk over grabbing a pair of cargo shorts and a white t-shirt with his ghosty sign on it. I stare down at my old clothes and grab a pair of boxers too and blush. Fucking might as well mine are kinda... okay no they could last another week but I want to wear his clothes. The bathroom door slams behind me and I quickly change out of the baby blue towel into his clothes. Wow they are really comfy... if not a little big on you. The mirror betrays my wild fluffy black hair and the bags under my eyes. I brush my teeth quickly and my ever messy hair. The room is quiet again when I walk back in and I see John on his desktop. I sneak in quietly and stalk up behind him. The pesterlog is between him and Dave. I... I couldn't NOT notice him talking about me okay? Don't you dare judge me fuckers. Especially you Pyrope.

ectoBiologist began pestering turntechGodhead at 8:26 am

EB: dave

EB: you there?

TG: yo egbert

TG: whats up bro?

TG: its early as a motherfuck in the morning theres something wrong.

EB: sorry i had to turn off the game i was playing

EB: karkat was getting dressed uh... actually thats who i wanted to talk about

TG: the fuck is a karkat?

EB: you know, the guy i danced with?

TG: the douche didnt dump you did he?

TG: i swear to jegus if he broke your heart im gonna-

EB: we arent dating!

EB: im not a homo remember?!

EB: … actually uh ohaodfhngbp

TG: john?

TG: bro you there?

TG: the fuck happened?

TG: why is a karkat getting dressed in your room?

TG: oh gog terezi is still here

TG: got to go get the blind girl out

TG: bye?

turntechGodhead ceased pestering ectoBiologist at 8:30

He hadn't see the last few messages because that was when you had scared him by asking "THE FUCK YOU SAYING ABOUT ME EGBERT?" and he had jumped and smashed his hand against the keyboard. "KARKAT! you uh... nothing! I was uh... telling him you were over! yeah..." I just look at him suspiciously then relax. "I HEARD YOU SINGING." He smiles and blushes. "Yeah..." I pause and mumble "YOU ARE NOT THAT BAD FUCKER, DONT TELL ANYONE I SAID THAT THOUGH." I walk back to the bed and grab my stuff, shoving it in the bag. "HEY I GOTTA GET BACK TO MY HIVE. ARE YOU STILL GOING TO HANG WITH ME OR ARE YOU STAYING HERE?" "oh uh ill stay here... i have to uhm... clean?" He obviously needed some time so I just nod and walk out with a wave and go home. What just happend? Could he? No...

The next few days you two are kept apart, Kanaya and Gamzee monopolize your time and John's car isn't in his driveway most days. The next time you talk is briefly on trollian/pesterchum

carcinoGeneticist began trolling ectoBiologist at 7:45

CG: THIS IS YOUR GOD SPEAKING

CG: ARE YOU BUSY?

EB: oh hey karkat...

EB: actually i am going to be leaving soon.

EB: my sister and i are going to the shelter to take care of some puppies!

CG: HATCHLING BARKBEASTS?

CG: WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?

EB: because its nice and helpful

EB: plus shes usually good with them! its like she can talk to them or something...

EB: oh shes here! ill see you later karkat! i promise we'll hang out soon!

ectoBiologist ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist at 7:52

What. The. Fuck. Egbert.


	6. Chapter 6

AN- so yeah... pretty sure this has gotten more views than any of my other stories (they are dead by now im sure) but that's a good thing because I don't think I could have finished them. Anyways if any of you are reading this please leave a subscription and a review! It would help me a lot to get motivated! Thanks! -victoriousVagabond

* * *

You end up finally getting home to your home. I walk inside and shrug off my overnight bag, ploping it on the couch. Gog these people act like they won't see you again! Oh no... what if they won't after the pairing?! I just sigh and stumble up to my room to go sleep before tomorrow arrives. John promised to spend the day with you and you intend to hold him to his word and find out what the hell is up. You pass out quickly, not realizing in time that you are in bed instead of your recuperacoon. The horrorterrors plague quickly closes in and you start to run further into the darkness of your own consciousness. A room starts to appear around you and you stop to catch your breath, it's John's bedroom. A faint trickling noise catches your attention and you see water running down from the ceiling slowly turning red. More pours in until its flooding the floor and your ankles. Crying sounds from the hallway and John walks in bawling. I walk over and hold out my hand trying to comfort him when I notice the stab wound through his chest. "w-what have you done karkat?! why do you want to kill me?! what did i do?" "NO JOHN! I DIDN'T HURT YOU! WHO HURT YOU? ARE YOU GOING TO BE OKAY?!" An invisible barrier blocks me from him as I reach for him and the space slowly grows until I'm pressed against the other wall watching him die on the floor. Red drops turn the water around me red until I realize I'm crying. I wake up screaming the next morning covered in red splotches from my cherry tears. I get up and wash up in the ablution trap and get dressed again and notice his clothes in the laundry basket. I spend the next few hours washing clothes so that I can give them back to him when I see him next. The steaming clothes feel soft against my skin when I pull them out and fold them. Just out of curiosity I lean in and smell the fabric of his shirt and notice his smell faintly in the fibers. I smile and close my eyes remembering the night we slept together. The next thing I know my crabphone is ringing with new messages. Terezi is messaging me about something with Strider.

gallowsCallibratorbegan trolling carcinoGeneticist at 3:26

GC: OH K4RRRK444T!

GC: GU3SS WH4TS GO1NG ON TOD4Y W1TH STR1DER!

CG: WHAT COULD I POSSIBLY CARE ABOUT THAT YOU'RE DOING WITH THE MOTHERFUCKING DOUCHEBAG CALLED STRIDER?

GC: W3LL OTH3R TH4N TH3 F4CT TH4T H3 H4S TH3 BLU3BOY OV3R 4G41N TOD4Y NOTH1NG 1 GU3SS...

GC: UNL3SS YOU W4NT TO H34R 4BOUT TH3 JU1CY D3T41LS OF OUR BLOSSOM1NG M4T3SPR1TSH1P!

GC: H33H33H33 [;

CG: WHY IN THE TAINTCHAFFING FUCK WOULD I CARE ABOUT YOU TWO?

CG: AND HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT JOHN? ARE YOU OVER OR SOMETHING?

GC: TH3Y H4V3 B33N N34RLY 1NS3P4R4BL3 FOR TH3 P4ST F3W D4YS!

GC: K1ND4 H4RD TO SP3ND T1M3 W1TH H1M WH3N TH3Y 4R3 B3H1ND CLOS3D DOORS T4LK1NG CONST4NTLY

CG: …

CG: TALKING ABOUT WHAT?

GC: 1 DONT KNOW!

GC: MY 1NV3ST1G4T1ONS 4R3 PROV1NG FRU1TL3SS...

GC: GOT TO GO TH3Y F1N4LLY 3M3RGED!

gallowsCallibrator ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist at 4:15

What the hell was that about? So John was talking to Strider... so what? You two still have a... still are going to spend time together today. Right? Today is the last day before the pairing ceremony... Kanaya made you a suit and everything she dropped it off when you came home yesterday. I decide to message him and see if its still on.

carcinoGeneticist began trolling ectoBiologist at 4:20

CG: HEY JOHN. ARE WE STILL ON FOR TODAY?

EB: uh... yeah! im at daves right now but ill be over later!

EB: i want to talk tonight okay?

EB: see you later karkles!

CG: UH BYE?

ectoBiologist ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist at 4:26

Guess you have some time to kill, I walk into the living room and bundle up on the couch with the remote and turn on one of my favorite romcoms ever, (alternian) 50 first dates. The human version is okay but you prefer the troll one by a longshot. When that is over you move onto the next one after some dinner. You look up at the clock in the middle of the movie and start to wonder where he is... I mean he did say later... does that really mean 10 o'clock at night? You get up and look down the street to see if his car is in the driveway. It isn't. Starting to worry I head back inside and sit on the couch again. A loud crash comes from the backyard and you jump. Who the hell is out this late... and in your yard?! I walk up to the backdoors and look out the glass into the night. Noone is there. Your glance heads upwards and you notice something blue floating. The fuck is that?!


	7. Chapter 7

AN- wow thanks for reading! heres the next chapter, remember to subscribe and review! -victoriousVagabond

* * *

You take a couple steps outside and see a person floating in mid-air. As if that was startling enough it just so happens to be the person you are flush-crushing on, John motherfucking Egbert. "HOW THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THAT FUCKASS? DID YOU ALL OF A SUDDEN DECIDE GRAVITY IS TOO MAINSTREAM?!" He looks at you happily and laughs "No karkat! I have a gift apparently! I was over at Daves and he just disappeared and then rose called and said her eyes hurt and everything is so bright. Jade also has something weird happening. Something about green lightning? I dont even know but it turns out I CAN FLY!" He does a flip and lands down on my lawnring grinning like an idiot. Just as he reaches for my hand I back up and glare at him. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING NOOKWIFF?""uh i dunno... i was hoping to help you fly! come on, trust me!" "...ALRIGHT." I reach out for his hand and he tugs me close. Picking me up bridal-style and shoots into the air, me screaming the whole way up. "OH GOG WHY DID I DO THIS? IM GOING TO DIE! DONT YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT DROPPING ME BECAUSE I WILL COME BACK AND KILL YOU." He just laughs, pulls me into his chest and stops ascending. "check out the view karkat! its amazing..." Finally noticing our surroundings I look down and gasp. There was a bunch of lights that blurred parts but I could see the city. It was beautiful! Is this what Feferi sees every day? I start to smile then notice him watching and stop. "SO DAVE JUST... DISAPPEARED?"

"yeah just... poof." I nod and look around more. "is this what you wanted to do today john?"

"oh my gosh karkat! you arent shouting?!"

"no im not... its breathtaking. besides my throat hurts" Wow that was corny... but he is smiling so I guess I don't care too much. Huh it feels weird to not shout, I guess i'm really calm right now. What is he doing now? Oh great we're going down. He sets us both on the ground, face slightly flushed. I start to wonder if it takes strength to do his magic windy thing. That's what i'm going to call it. It's his windy thing. "Uh karkat, i guess, im here now. What do you wanna do?" Right. I nearly forgot about our plans for today. "OH! RIGHT I FORGOT. DO YOU WANT TO COME INSIDE AND WATCH A MOVIE WITH ME? IM PRETTY SURE I HAVE OUT... IN WHICH THE MAIN CHARECTOR FALLS IN LOVE WITH REDROM INTEREST A WHO HAPPENS TO LIKE HER BACK BUT AN UNSEEN CHARACTER COMES IN AND CAUSES THEM TO QUESTION THEIR FEELINGS AND NOW SHE MIGHT BE FLUSHING FOR REDROM INTEREST B. BUT THEN THE CHARACTER ADMITS TO CAUSING ISSUES BETWEEN THEM BECAUSE SHE WAS BLACK FOR THE MAIN CHARACTER AND SHE HAS TO HURRY AND REKINDLE HER LOVE WITH REDROM INTEREST A." He looks at you like you just spoke another language. "ITS A ROMCOM TITLE..." "ohhhhhhhh" You both walk inside and up to your respiteblock where the movie starts playing and you two snuggle into the blankets on your bed. He likes to spend the night here sometimes so your bed has been used more often in the last few months than the sweeps you lived here. You glance at each other awkwardly during the movie and when a certain part (the main protagonist is outside in the rain with redrom interest b and getting her horns rubbed) you sit up and skip the section quickly. "OH GOG I FORGOT THAT PART WAS THERE IM SO SORRY" Thankfully he just looks at me confused. "what was that about karkat?" Dear jegus what do I say?! "UH... NOTHING JOHN. IT NEVER HAPPENED." He nods and blushes, finally understanding. We watch the end of the movie and watch it fade to black. "uhhh... what now karkat?" he obviously is staring at your horns curiously. Oh no, we can't have that tonight John. How to avert his attention? Think quickly he's starting to get impatient. "ITS GETTING LATE JOHN, THINK WE SHOULD GO TO BED?" "Oh I guess it is late." He pulls pillows over and curls up ready to sleep and I get up. I need to sleep in my recuperacoon tonight so I walk over and strip down to my boxers and climb in. Just before I slide under the cool goo I hear a gasp and when I emerge I see John standing at the rim. "GOT A PROBLEM WITH THE BED JOHN?" "nooo its just i was thinking maybe I could sleep in the goo with you" A hand runs through the slime and finds mine and holds it. He follows in my steps cautiously pulling off his shirt and shorts and climbs in with me. "its kinda cold karkat! its... actually rather nice other than that." I nod and stay quiet. Then slowly I feel him scooch closer and wrap around my side. I lay my head back into the goo and relax falling asleep quickly.


End file.
